sethicals_bakufandomcom-20200216-history
Bank Bill
Bank Bill is a reoccurring character in the Baku series. He works for the United Bank of Money and has attacked Baku in an attempt to get hella bread for the bank. He is the protagonist of the TV series King of the Hill. Background Bank Bill is an employee of the United Bank of Money, a financial institution first introduced in S1E4 ("Hella Bread") of The Baku Series. ''In addition to this, he is also an employee of the Microsoft Corporation (working in tech support) and the manager of a local bakery. Taking the form of Hank Hill, the main protagonist of the Adult Swim television series ''King of the Hill, Bank Bill seems to share very few if any personality attributes with the character whom he shares a likeness. Proficient in the usage of firearms (such as pistols), Bank Bill also enjoys rapping and anything related to bread itself (such as his job at the bakery). In the episode "Bread Bank (No Gluten)," it is revealed that Bank Bill, along with Tobi, are from the state of Florida, making his nationality American. Events of The Baku Series 'Season 1' Bank Bill makes his series debut in the fourth episode of Season 1, Hella Bread. In this episode, Bank Bill, working as a debt collector for the United Bank of Money, calls Baku on Baku's new iPhone 4 in an attempt to collect an overdue credit card balance payment. Bank Bill attempts to reason with Baku, to no avail; Baku continuously insults Bank Bill, before informing Bank Bill of his intention to not pay the overdue credit balance, citing "new Yeezy's" as the reason. Baku then proceeds to hang up on Bank Bill. 'Season 2' Bank Bill makes a reappearance in Season 2, Episode 6, "Copy Rice," where Baku calls Microsoft tech support after the purchase of the XBOX 360 S+ gaming system. Baku explains to Bank Bill that another gamer has the gamertag "Baku," and that he requires the gamertag due to it being his actual, legal name. This once again leads to a misunderstanding, before Bank Bill finally capitulates and allows Baku to use the gamertag (while also impersonating deceased Apple founder Steve Jobs). 'Season 3' Bank Bill once again appears in Season 3, Episode 4, "Back for the Bread," where he arrives at Baku's house armed with a pistol and demanding Baku pay off his remaining outstanding credit card balances. Baku dismisses Bank Bill, which causes Bank Bill to initially decide to shoot Baku, before seeing a bucket full of money brought over by Baku's friend, Grammy-award winning rapper Lil' Broomstick. Lil' Broomstick describes the amount as "hella bread," which causes Bank Bill to steal the bucket full of money and drive off back to the bank. This presumably squares away Baku's debt with the United Bank of Money. 'Season 4' Season 4 marks currently the only time where Bank Bill makes multiple episode appearances. The first, entitled "Bread Bank (No Gluten)," Baku enters a bakery known as the "Bread Bank" and orders a pair of specialty bread items, before coming into conflict with the cashier (who is revealed to be Tobi) over the presence of gluten in the bread. Bank Bill, who is the manager of the bakery, informs Baku of a variety of gluten-free baked goods for purchase before Baku insults them both and leaves with a bowl of crackers. His other appearance is in Lil' Broomstick's most recent studio single, entitled "King's Bread," where he is featured on the track alongside Baku and Lil' Broomstick. 'Season 0' Bank Bill makes his most prominent appearance to date in the Season 0 debut episode "Back for the BREAD," where he kicks down the door to Baku's house armed with a pistol demanding Baku pay off his outstanding credit balances to the United Bank of Money. Baku, along with Lil' Broomstick, exchange words with Bank Bill, who proceeds to continue threaten them until Tobi arrives with Baku's Popeye's chicken biscuit order. Bank Bill then proceeds to insult Tobi's choice of occupation, before Tobi fires back and calls the police. After Lil' Broomstick's arrest, Baku tells Bank Bill to leave his house, to which he readily agrees. Quotes: Ay, $7.25 an hour. Stfu|. (to Tobi)" "Armed robbery!" "Everybody in the room hand off some F**KING BREAD!" "I'm the mf MANAGER. (to Baku)" ".......MONEY!" ”Where’s the god damn M O N E Y” "What? You thought we wasn't gon' come back for the BREAD?" "That's PEMDAS or some sh*t, it's gonna cancel." "Damn, that ain't heat, y'all got HEAT 2." "I don't play that bullshit, I play that gun shit, for real. Throw a couple bands, or you gon' feel this steel." Trivia: * His real name is Hank Hill. * It's unknown why he asked for bread instead of money when he first called Baku. Some people think he's asking for real bread, as in toast or baguette. But in slang, which the characters and he use all the time, "bread" is slang for money, so he could actually be asking for a large sum of money from Baku the moment he first called him. * He is also the manager at the Bread Store, in "Bread Bank (no gluten)". * He is always holding his can of beer or soda, but he never drank it for some reason. * The moment he asked for his Hella Bread.17¢ from Baku, people didn't know what it was. It's actually made up of $30, which is the bread, and the additional 17¢, which would be 15¢ in Canada since they don't mint pennies there anymore. Category:Characters